His Favorite Song
by asdfguy432
Summary: "It was his favorite song... And now it belongs to me."


His explosive personality had died the same day the tragedy occurred. He calmed down significantly as well, no longer making any outbursts or taking part in shouting matches. Katsuki Bakugo had changed in only a month, shocking everyone, yet irritating them as well. He was the only one that didn't cry.

"How can someone be that heartless?" Ochako grit her teeth as she glared at the back of the blonde's head. He had a pair of ear-buds on, listening to something that sounded familiar, but could not be properly heard by others. "It's like he didn't even care in the first place." Kirishima waved his hand, dismissing her negative view on him.

"He's gotten quiet ever since. Isn't that proof enough? I mean, he'd usually be screaming our ears off if he didn't care." He looked down at his desk, giving a thoughtful look. "If anything he's taking it harder than any of us. He rarely even acknowledges anyone anymore. And haven't you noticed how he's always listening to music? That's gotta be-"

"Alright everyone, shut up and let's get started." As Aizawa's class began, everyone kept their eyes on their blonde classmate. Not once during the entire class did he utter a single word. His eyes were either up at the teacher, or down at his work. Even Aizawa's attempts to rile him up only got him an honest, simple response. There was no snark in his voice. Not bitterness.

* * *

A second attack on UA was expected to happen, but not this soon. Toga smiled gleefully as she saw all the injured students and the minor injuries sustained by everyone else. Everyone cowered away from her specifically, not wanting to end up like her old play thing. Other villains were there as well, but she was the one of interest to the entire class. "Such a lovely sight! Almost as lovely as that cutie I used to have."

Ochako grit her teeth, wanting to send her straight into space. The murderous intent of her friends caught her attention, and brought a smile to her face. The pro heroes had to hold everyone back, making sure nobody would hurt themselves for being reckless. All-Might had the most trouble holding his students back, as his glare shot through the psychotic girl and to the rest of the villains. An extremely uncomfortable silence filled the area as both heroes and villains stared each other down.

The silence was broken when the loud steps of Bakugo caught everyone off guard. They could only watch as he walked forward, calmly taking in the sight of the evil people in front of him. His hero costume is what puzzled everyone, but only for a brief moment; it was all purple, with a green button-up, and a black tie with strange looking skulls on it. His hair looked different as well. It was combed back, with a few strands hanging loosely in the front. Is posture had changed from slouching, to upright, giving him a very mature look. If one only gave a quick glance, he'd look as if he'd already graduated from high school. He stopped only ten feet away from the group of villains, and raised his hand to point directly at the school girl. "You're the one that got rid of Deku, aren't you?" The word sparked anger in the 1-A class. Toga grinned sadistically and gleefully hopped up to him, getting his his face and speaking eagerly.

Whatever she said, he wasn't listening. Once she confirmed his question, he suddenly turned away, ignoring her. He felt the air shift as she made a move. Toga barely jumped towards him before a sudden blow to her face sent her flying back. She looked up at him, confusion written on her face. He slowly turned to face her, his glaring eyes holding a look that shook her to the core. It was the look of someone more dangerous than her, or anyone she knew in the League.

A dark mist formed next to him, strange ripples coming with it, and inside was a lone figure with it's arms crossed. The mist cleared, revealing a humanoid figure with light pink skin, a flat crown with two cat-ear like shaped on either sides of it's head. It's eyes resembled that of a cat's, having vertical pupils. It had no nose and a very thin lipped mouth. It wore dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Its thumbs were, bandaged in white. Four short spikes line the top of its back. Its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle, a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet bearing the emblem of a humanoid-cat skull.

" **[Killer Queen]**." He ignored their looks. "It was his favorite song... And now it belongs to me." He turned away from her once again as **[killer Queen]** continued to face her, giving a thumbs up. Placing a pair of ear-buds in, and pressing play on his phone, the Queen song his childhood friend liked so much began to play as he walked back towards his classmates, revealing only for a brief moment, the sadness in his eyes. It was only when the song reached the chorus, that the humanoid creature pressed its thumb down on its index finger.

A click was heard before Toga suddenly exploded, leaving nothing but a single knife behind. Every single villain looked on in horror as one of their own was just erased from existence. Bakugo stopped as he walked and turned his head to the villains, smirking as **[Killer Queen]** manifested itself next to him, holding it's hand in a thumbs up.

"Another one _Bites The Dust_."


End file.
